


Today's Workout

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit Kink, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: After a hectic week with the Order of Heroes, Seliph is deciding how to spend his day off duty when Julia pays him a visit.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia
Kudos: 24





	Today's Workout

It had been a busy week for the Order of Heroes. Alfonse, Anna, Sharena and Kiran were away on a mission. The Order’s second in commands were overseeing Anna’s scheduled Grand Conquest when a Tempest suddenly appeared, distorting the space between dimensions. At the same time, Embla had renewed their incursions into Askr territory. There was chaos initially, but with Queen Henriette’s counsel and the assistance of the various heroes, the Order rallied together, sealed off the Tempest and fought off the Emblian invaders.

On the morning after the fighting subsided, Seliph awoke. He was sore but otherwise uninjured. Stretching as he sat up, Seliph pondered the day ahead. He had planned to spend the bulk of it in the library doing research, but now he wondered if he should work on his skill with the lance. However his thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

“Just a moment.” he called out, reaching to the nightstand for his shirt. He didn’t have to wonder long who it was so early in the morning, as Julia welcomed herself in before he even pulled the shirt over his head.

“Good morning brother.” she greeted him while closing the door behind her. Her voice was cheery and her smile infectious.

“Julia. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what if I’d been fully undressed?” he got out of bed to hug her.

“I would not have minded in the slightest.” Julia replied rather bluntly. “And…” she ran her hands down his toned back before firmly gripping his ass with both hands. Seliph’s face flushed with each squeeze. “In spite of your protestations I doubt you would mind terribly either.” She gave him another bright smile. That Julia could smile so purely no matter what she was doing always amazed Seliph. He leaned over and kissed her, cupping her chin in his hands.

“I guess I know how I’m spending my morning now.” Seliph chuckled as Julia pushed him back onto his bed. He propped himself up against the headboard and watched Julia strip out of her dress.

“I’ve been learning some things from Olivia. But I still need some practice.” Julia told him. Dropping her dress to the ground she blushed and covered her breasts with one arm. Slowly Julia began to rhythmically spin around, shaking her hips. Seliph watched, transfixed on her slowly gyrating hips. Julia bent over, giving him a full view of her panty clad ass which she rubbed a few times before turning back around. Seliph could now see Julia's perky breasts, and his cock twitched when she began to massage her own breasts, gently tweaking her own nipples and moaning. By this point she had forgotten to continue the dance, but neither performer nor audience seemed to care much. Seliph glanced at Julia’s damp panties, her pussy clearly outline through the thin fabric.

“Julia…” Seliph rubbed his cock through his pants. “Come here.”

Julia slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them off, briefly giving Seliph a full view of her glistening pussy and her neatly trimmed bush before she jumped onto his bed. She crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around Seliph’s neck as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She giggled when she felt Seliph’s erection press against her body through his pants.

“Why don’t I help you out with that, brother?” Julia whispered into his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek and turning around. Seliph knew he should feel ashamed at how much harder his cock grew at the word “brother”. He understood how taboo it was what he and Julia had begun, but he could not bring himself to stop. And clearly, neither could Julia. He bucked his hips so that Julia could pull his pants down to his ankles, and he moaned when he felt her warm, slender fingers grip his throbbing cock.

Julia salivated when she saw his cock, the tip wet with precum. She traced the tip with her finger and slowly ran it down the length of his shaft, leaving a glistening trail of precum. Then she ran her finger back up his cock and wrapped her hand around the head, firmly rubbing him. Julia leaned back, steadying herself with one hand on Seliph’s chest while she used the other to press his cock up against her pussy. Seliph groaned as he felt his cock slide in between the wet folds of her pussy.

From his position all Seliph could see of Julia was her back covered by her silky, cascading lavender hair. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it to his face, breathing in deep the flowery scent of his lover.

“Gods Julia,” Seliph moaned, “It’s been too long since we’ve been together. Please, let me taste you already.”

“Seliph…” Julia was rapidly humping Seliph’s cock at this point, and found herself struggling to stop. With great difficulty she pulled her hand off of his cock, allowing it to fall away from her throbbing cunt. She watched it twitch desperately as Seliph tried to think calming thoughts.

“Oh gods…fuck.” he groaned, barely managing to resist the urge to cum. He didn’t have time to compose himself however, as Julia had shoved her dripping pussy in her face and laid herself across his body. He gave her ass a light smack on each cheek then gripped it, pulling her closer towards him.

“Let’s make each other cum.” she urged him with a hunger in her voice. Seliph twitched as he felt her warm breath on his cock, and moaned deeply when she wasted no time wrapping her lips around him.

Not wanting to disappoint her he eagerly traced his tongue along the folds of her labia, enjoying the taste of Julia mixed with his own precum. He lapped it up, kissing and licking all around her pussy, occasionally flicking his tongue across her clit, then finally sliding his tongue inside her. He pressed inward, gliding his tongue firmly along her inner walls, swirling it around as he pushed deeper. He closed his lips around her entrance and sucked gently. Reaching around, he began methodically rubbing her clit with one hand. Seliph could feel Julia moaning around his cock and he had to resist the urge to just fuck her face with abandon. He had to focus on Julia and not his own pleasure. He didn’t want to cum before her again.

Julia was sloppily bobbing her head up and down the length of Seliph’s shaft. With one hand she was fondling his tight balls, and the other she was massaging the base of his cock. Her drool had thoroughly coated Seliph’s crotch by now, coming down in globs every time she came up gasping for air. She savored the salty taste of his cock, and thought it had been far too long since she’d been able to enjoy it. She gripped her lips lengthwise around his thick cock, and slid her mouth up and down, nibbling on him as she moved. She then pulled herself off of him, spitting on his cock and gripping it with both hands, stroking him hard and fast. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked while continuing to stroke him off. She enjoyed how his hot cock felt in her mouth and hands, how desperately he was pulsating beneath her touch.

Seliph’s face was covered with Julia’s juices, and he was currently busying himself with her clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it. He’d repeatedly trace his tongue around her clit, occasionally flicking it. He had two fingers inserted in her pussy and was rapidly pumping them in and out. His other hand massaged her perky butt. He slowed down his fingerfucking of her pussy so that he could insert a third finger. And then he slowly worked them deeper into her, every few strokes he would pick up the pace.

Julia spit on Seliph’s cock again and slowed her pace to an agonizing crawl, removing one hand and firmly, deliberately stroking him from head to base and back again while she began to suck on his balls. They were tight and Julia knew he was ready to burst at any moment. She spit on his balls and slathered her tongue across them. She took them in her mouth one at a time and sucked hard, almost too hard judging from the sudden jerk of his legs beneath her; Julia was rather pleased with herself.

Seliph had switched back to licking out Julia’s pussy and was massaging her clit. He ate her out frantically while struggling to maintain a steady, constant, but not too rapid pace on her clit.

“Seliph…” she suddenly whimpered while kissing his cock. “I’m-I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop. Don’t…” she moaned into his cock as she swallowed it once more. Julia spasmed, her thighs bucking wildly, her legs trembling as she came, coating Seliph’s eager face. Julia moaned and squealed with her mouth around Seliph’s cock as she rode out the high from her orgasm. She continued to quiver, and she ached with need as Seliph continued to gently rub her sensitive clit and lick her pussy. She had nearly forgotten for a moment about the cock in her mouth when it began throbbing uncontrollably. She heard his ragged groans from behind her and felt Seliph’s balls tighten up in her hand as he began to fill her mouth with his sperm. His cock and balls pulsed desperately as he emptied his load into her. Shot after shot, Julia tried to take it all but Seliph had been too backed up, and cum began to dribble out the sides of her mouth. It didn’t help that Seliph was absentmindedly thrusting his cock into her throat now. She pulled off of his cock, coughing, spit and semen dripping down her mouth and chin as one final spurt of cum flew up and hit her on her cheek. After taking a moment to try and catch her breath she swallowed everything that was left in her mouth. She then set about licking his cock clean, greedily slurping up every strand and pool of cum.

Seliph and Julia continued to casually lick and rub each other for a little while after that, moaning “I love you”s to each other now and then. Finally Julia rolled off of Seliph and crawled around to lay beside him. They held one another in each other’s arms and kissed. Seliph gazed at Julia, taking in her saliva and semen drenched face and her soaked thighs. Julia meanwhile admired how wet she had made Seliph’s face as well as what a mess she had made of his crotch and thighs. The two lovers laughed at how messy they were and kissed again, sloppily licking up their mixed juices off of each other and snuggling against each other.

“I guess we need to get a change of sheets for your bed.” Julia noted, looking at the wet sheets while she drew a heart on Seliph’s chest with her finger. Seliph kissed her on the forehead.

“But not until later, right?” he asked quietly. “I mean…we’re not done, are we?”

Julia chuckled. “For the first time in so long I’ve got you all to myself. I wasn’t planning on leaving your bed until the evening, my lord. Unless you had any plans?”

Seliph smiled and climbed on top of Julia, kissing her as he caressed her breasts. Nothing he might’ve done today would be as important as spending this time together while they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Still waiting for Legendary Seliph.


End file.
